vampire
by Vmagnae
Summary: no summary ! its VMINKOOK , v!seme jim!uke kook!seme NC NC NC dilarang keras bagi yang dibawah umur kalo maksa ? gak tanggung jawab kkk


**VMINKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO CHILDREN**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini ff nc dilarang keras bagi yang belum cukup umur tapi yang maksa ? yaudahlah baca aja kkkk~

Ff nc pertama yang aku buat , jadi maaf kalo kurang gimana gitu

Jimin berjalan lunglai menuju apertemennya , wajahnya terlihat begitu lelahh , seharian ini jimin benar benar bekerja keras , tak ada istirahat baginya , baik baik meski hanya berpose di depan kamera , setidaknya berpose di depan kamera butuh memikirkan gaya bukan ?

Jimin adalah seorang model majalah remaja , wajahnya yang imut , tampan dan sekaligus sexy ini , membuat jimin selalu hampir menjadi cover di semua majalah remaja di korea , meski sudah begitu terkenal , jimin tak pernah sombong , jimin selalu ramah pada fans , kru , maupun tetangga di samping rumahnya

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Awalnya hidup jimin hanya ada bekerja bekerja dan bekerja .

Sampai jimin bertemu dengan dua namja tampan , jimin menemukaannya mereka berdua di gang kecil dekat jalan menuju apertemennya , jimin menemuka mereka berdua dalam keadaan begitu menyedihkan , wajah mereka berdua terlihat banyak memar , darah di tangan mereka terlihat masih segar , jimin awalnya ragu untuk menolong mereka , karna rasa iba jimin akhirnya menolong mereka berdua ,

Jimin merawat mereka berdua sampai mereka berdua benar benar sehat mereka adalah kakak beradik taehyung dan jungkook namanya ,

Awalnya jimin tak merasa aneh dengan sifat kakak beradik itu yang selalu menolak makanan yang jimin berikan , mereka juga sering pergi pada malam hari , dan tidur di pagi harinya ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan jimin mulai terbiasa dengan adanya kakak beradik tersebut , jimin juga yeah mulai menyukai mereka , sampai akhirnya jimin mengetahui jika mereka berdua adalah vampire , jimin awalnya kaget , dan tak ingin bertemu mereka lagi , tapi setelah sekian lama hidup bersama jimin mulai bergantung pada taehyung dan jungkook , akhirnya jimin kembali menerima taehyung dan jungkook dengan lapang dada

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya , menggeliat tak nyaman saat seseorang mengendus dan beberapa kali menggigit leher jimin

" Ugh , tae , aku masih ngantuk , " ucap jimin sambil mendorong dada taehyung , mencoba menghentikan kegiatan taehyung

" Kenapaa ? Bahkan hari ini kau tak ada jadwal pemotretan kan ? " Ucap taehyung

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada taehyung yang tak berbalut sehelai benang , mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman , taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan punggung polos jimin

" Lagi pula semalaman kau sudah menikmatiku tae , dan juga memakanku taee , pagi ini aku sungguh lelahh , aku hanya butuh istirahat " ucap jimin manja

Benar , jimin dan taehyung sering melakukan hubungan intim , oh dan janga lupakan jungkook mereka bertiga sering melakukannya , hanya saja bergantian , tak pernah diwaktu yang bersamaan

Jungkook dan taehyung memang seorang vampire , mereka adalah mahluk penggila darah ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya , mengambil asal pakaian yang berserakan dilantai , jimin mengambil kemeja yang semalam taehyung pakai , lalu memakai kemeja tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ,

Setelahnya , disusul oleh taehyung yang memakai kembali celananya , dan keluar dari kamar begitu saja ,

" Oh hai hyung , kau terlihat lebih segar " ucap jungkook

" Yeah , aku meminum terlalu banyak darah jimin semalam " ucap taehyung

" Kau ini ! Bisa mati jiminie jika kau meminum darah jimin terlalu banyak ! Bodoh " desis jungkook

" Yaa ! Dulu siapa yang meminum darah jimin terlalu banyak dan membuat jimin pingsan selama 2 hari hee ? " Ucap taehyung tajam

Jungkook hanya diam , kemudian pergi menuju kamar jimin

Jungkook membuka pintunya , tercium aroma sperma dimana mana

" Dasar taehyung bodohh ! " Desis jungkook saat melihat tempat tidur jimin yang terlihat amat sangat berantakan oh dan jangan lupakan bercak bercak darah di seprei putih jimin

Kemudian jungkook melihat jimin yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi , terlihat rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu basah ,

" Oh hai kookie , selamat pagii " ucap jimin

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian memeluk jimin dari belakang ,

" Aku merindukanmu jiminie , " ucap jungkook

Jimin tersenyum , kemudian mengelus tangan jungkook yang melingkar di perutnya ,

" Yeah , kita setiap hari sudah bertemu kookie , " ucap jimin

Jungkook kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jimin , sesekali jungkook menjilat leher jimin , membuat jimin mengerang , jungkook sudah terlalu hafal letak titik sensitif jimin , kemudian jungkook menggigit kecil leher jimin

" Kook..ieehh " jimin mendesah ,

Jungkook yang mendengarnya semakin menyeringai , tangan jungkook yang ada di perut jimin mulai bergerilya kemana mana , dielusnya perut berabs jimin , lalu paha jimin yang masih belum berbalut celana , ingatkan bahwa jimin sedang memakai kemeja taehyung yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pahanya

Jungkook kemudian membalikan tubuh jimin , dilihatnya wajah jimin yang memerah ,

" Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi , aku lelahh kookie " ucap jimin manja

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mencium kening jimin

" Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak mau jiminie " ucap jungkook

Jimin tersenyum , kemudian menyodorkan sebuah handuk , jungkook yang mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan jimin segera memposisikan badan jimin untuk duduk , dan jungkook mengeringkan rambut jimin ,

" Kau terlihat pucat kookie , apa yang terjadi ? " Ucap jimin

" Tidak , aku tak apa , tak usah menghawatirkanku jiminie " ucap jungkook

Jimin terdiam kemudian menghentikan kegiatan jungkook yang sedang mengeringkan rambut jimin

" Jangan berbohong kookie , " ucap jimin

" Aku tak apa sayang , sungguh " ucap jungkook

" Aku tau kau butuh asupan energi , sekarang hisap darahku " ucap jimin

Jungkook menggeleng , " tidak sayang , aku tak akan melakukannya , semalaman tae hyung sudah menyentuhmu , aku tau kau lelahh sayang " ucap jungkook

" Ugh kookie , aku tak apa sungguh , " ucap jimin

Jimin kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya , jungkook sempat terlihat menelan ludahnya kasar , dilihatnya dada mulus jimin , jungkook tersadar kemudian menghentikan kegiatan jimin yang melepas kancingnya

" Tidak sayang , aku tak akan melakukannya , sungguh aku baik baik sajaa " ucap jungkook

" Tapi kenapaa ? " Ucap jimin

" Aku tau kau lelahh sayang ", ucap jungkook

Jungkook kemudian mengkancing kembali kemeja jimin , dan menarik tangan jimin menuju tempat tidur ,

" Sekarang kau tidur , aku tau kau lelahh sayang " ucap jungkook

" Tapi , kau temani okey " ucap jimiin

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mencium kening jimin

" Selamat tidur sayang " ucap jungkook sampil menarik selimut sampai batas leher jimin

Jungkook masih setia menemani jimin , sesekali memberikan elusan halus agar jimin merasa nyaman

Setelah dirasa jimin terlelap jungkook bangkit , kemudian membuka jendela jimin ,

Jungkook keluar dari kamar jimin ,

" Aku harus 'berburu' aku benar benar lapar " ucap jungkook , matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala saat mengatakan 'berburu'

" Wanna join with me brother ? " Ucap jungkook

Taehyung menyeringai , matanya juga berubah menjadi merah menyala

" Let's party brother " ucap taehyung

Kemudia mereka berdua pergi kaluar apertemen jimin , dan siap berburu

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya , sedari tadi smartphonenya terus berbunyi ,

" Halo ? Ada apa menejer hyung ? " Ucap jimin

" ..."

" Mwo ? Baik baik aku akan segera kesanaa " ucap jimin

Jimin kemudian segera mengganti bajunya , berlari begitu saja menuju lokasi pemotretan

Bagaimana bisa menejernya menyetujui pemotretan tanpa jimin ketahui , disepanjang perjalanan jimin terus menggerutu sampai akhirnya jimin sampai di tempat tujuan ,

" Hyung , kau yang benar sajaa " desis jimin

" Maaf maaf sekarang pergi keruang make up , paliii ! " Ucap menejernya sambil mendorong jimin menuju ruang make up

" Oh hai jimin-ssi , ayo kemari kita harus cepat " ucap make overnya

Jimin mengangguk ,

" Anyway , tema dari pemotretan hari ini apa ? " Ucap jimin sambil meneguk air mineral

" Aku lupa tapi manajer bilang aku harus mendandanimu sesexy mungkin , dan juga kau harus memakai ini " ucap make over

Mata jimin membulat kemudian menyemburkan semua air yang ada dimulutnya

" Mwo ? Yang benar sajaaa ! " Teriak jimin sambil melihat kostum yang akan jimin pakai

Lihat saja , kemeja putih terawang sebatas lutut , dan juga jimin harus menunjukkan absnya pada publik , ugh membayangkannya saja membuat jimin maluu

" Ugh bagaimana bisa , tae dan kookie pasti akan menghukumku " gumam jimin

" Ha ? Apa yang kau katakan ? " Ucap make over tersebut

" Tidak tak apaa " ucap jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin sampai di apertemennya , kemudian membuka pintu apertemennya , dan disambut oleh jungkook

" Hai kookie " ucap jimin

" Oh hai sayang ? Lelahh ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping jungkook , dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak jungkook

" Hai jiminie ! Baru pulang ? " Ucap taehyung sambil membawa segelas darah segar ditangannya

Jimin mengangguk , kemudian memejamkan matanya

" Memamerkan abs di publik eoh ? " Ucap jungkook datar

Jantung jimin seketika itu langsung berdetak lebih cepat , matanya terbuka begitu sajaa

" T.. Ttiidakk " ucap jimin gugup

" Tidak eh ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya diam

" Kook , kita harus menghukum jimin " ucap taehyung

" Yeah , kau benar hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin sudah bersiap siap untuk lari tapi sialnya jungkook langsung menarik baju jimin yang membuat jimin terjatuh dipangkuan jungkook

" Ingin dihukum disini atau dikamar sayang ? " Tanya jungkook , tangan jungkook sudah mengelus perut jimin

" Ughh , maaf " ucap jimin

Rasanya jimin ingin menangis hari ini ,

Jungkook kemudian menggendong bridal jimin

, ditidurkannya jimin ditempat tidurnya

" Kookieah , jiminie minta maaf , " ucap jimin memohon

" Kita akan bersenang senang sayang " ucap jungkook

Jungkook kemudian mencium bibir jimin , ciuman lembut yang jungkook ketahui ciuman ini yang jimin sukai , tangan jungkook tak tinggal diam , tangannya membuka jaket jimin , kemudian membuka kancing baju jimin , setelah puas dengan bibir jimin , jungkook beralih keleher jimin , dibuatnya beberapa tanda kepemilikan

" Kook...ieeh , " jimin melenguh ,

" Ingin lebih eh ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk lemah , kemudian seriangai jungkook semakin melebar

" Tadi siapa yang menolak ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya diam menikmati sentuhan jungkook ,

Kemudian taehyung masuk , ditangannya , ada beberapa kantung darah

" Kali ini aku akan membuat lebih menyenangkan " ucap taehyung

Taehyung dan jungkook sama sama menyeringai

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri, sepertinya besok jimin tak bisa berjalan

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga sama sama tak memakai sehelai baju apapun , jimin beberapa kali mengerang , taehyung dan jungkook benar benar menghukumnya , membuat tubuh jimin ingin segera dimasuki oleh taehyung dan jungkook

" And now , let's party babe " ucap taehyung , taehyung dan jungkook mengeluarkan beberapa kantung darah yang tadi dibawa , lalu menuangkan darah segar tersebut ketubuh jimin ,

Bau anyir darah menguar begitu saja , taring jungkook dan taehyung benar benar terlihat sekarang , mata merah menyala , taehyung dan jungkook sama sama menjilati tubuh jimin , jimin menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang taehyung dan jungkook berikan

" Ssshhh ... Aahhh , taaee " desah jimin

Jungkook kemudian meraih adik kecil jimin , jungkook sesekali memainkan adik kecil jimin

" Ahh kookiehh , janganhh memhpermainkankuhhh " ucap jimin

Taehyung kemudian memposisikan adik kecilnya di lubang jimin

" Bersiap untuk kesenangan sesungguhnya " ucap taehyung tepat di belakang kuping jimin

Taehyung memasukan adik kecil kedalam lubang jimin

" Bitch ! Kauh .. Masihh sempithh jimhh " racau taehyung

Jimin meremas rambut jungkook yang bermain main dengan putingnya , sesekali digigit puting jimin

Jimin benar benar berasa kesenangan yang luar biasa ,

Saat jungkook mulai lelahh bermain dengan puting jimin , jungkook menyodorkan adik kecilnya ke mulut jimin , jimin menerimanya , kemudian mengulumnya seperti memakan lolipop

" Ahhh .. Shhhttt " jungkook meracau

Taehyung semakin mempercepat tusukannya , saat dirasa dirinya mulai klimaks

Jimin jungkook dan taehyung sama sama klimak , seluruh tubuh jimin dipenuhi oleh sperma mereka bertiga

" Sekarang giliranku jimin " ucap taehyung

Jimin hanya mengangguk

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh jimin , sepertinya jungkook ingin mencoba doggy ? Hahaa

Jungkook masih belum memasukan penisnya , masih ingin menggoda jimin

" Shhhhh .. Jganhhh menghhhgodakuuhh kokieehh " desah jimin

" As your wish babe " ucap jungkook

Jungkook kemudian langsung memasukan penisnya begitu saja , jimin berteriak kesakitan , saat jimin berteriak , taehyung segera memasukan penisnya kedalam Mulut jimin

" Ahh .. Yeahh ... " Desah taehyung

Jungkook memaju mundurkan penisnya , mulutnya tak tinggal diam , jungkook menjilat punggung jimin , sesekali membuat tanda keunguan disana ,

" Shhhh , kauhh sempithh jimhhhh " racau jungkook

" Shhhh fasterhh kookiehhh ahhh " desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka ,

Setelah puas dengan doggy jungkook membalikan tubuh jimin , jungkook klimak dan mengeluarkan sperma didalam jimin

" Kau benar benar cantik jim " ucap taehyung

Jimin hanya tersenyum , raut wajahnya terlihat lelaHh

" Jika berani memamerkan absmu lagi , kita akan menghukummu lebih dari ini jiminie " ucap taehyung

Jimin tak menjawab memilih tersenyum

" Kalian bodoh , bisa mati aku jika kau menghukumku seperti ini ! Aku manusia bukan vampire seperti kalian " ucap jimin

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menyingkirkan poni jimin yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya ,

" Terima kasih , kau yang terbaik jiminie , aku mencintaimu " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya tersenyum , kemudian memeluk jungkook

Taehyung yang dibelakan jimin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk jimin dari belakang sesekali mengecup punggung halus jimin

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mencium kening jimin

" I love you more babe " ucap jungkook

" Bukan kau , tapi kita yang mencintai jiminie catat itu kook " ucap taehyung

Jungkook hanya memutar matanya malas

" Baik baik kita ! " Ucap jungkook

Jimin yang mendengarnya menggeliat pelan dan memeluk pinggang jungkook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada jungkook

In the first time , jimin melakukannya dengan mereka berdua sekaligus , dan yeah , sepertinya holenya terasa lecet , dan mungkin bsk jimin tak bisa bekerjaa

The end

Hahahaaha maaf maaf gak bisa buat NC sih

Jadi begini deh jadinyaa maaf maaf

Ini ff pesenan **Windboo** aku emang gak bisa buat NC an hahaa

Awalnya minta rated M , tapi kalo setengah setengah kurang ngeh/? Gitu jadi yaa aku bikin NC aja sekalian biar greget :v

Maaf ya jelek

Terima kasih sudah bacaa

Review juseyooooo


End file.
